1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a building frame and dwelling built thereon and, in particular, to an improved system, method, and apparatus for an A-frame assembly and dwelling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a wide variety of A-frame building designs have been proposed. However, the need persists for considerable improvement in the art. Although one of the primary advantages thought to be provided by the A-frame building design concept is that of simplicity and therefore economy, many prior building designs of this type have in fact been complicated and costly. One characteristic of the type of complexity that is often found in prior art A-frame building designs involves the use of separate frame and roof and wall members. This necessitates very accurate construction of the frame in order that the roof and wall members will properly fit together. Many prior art A-frame building designs have also employed relatively complicated means of interconnecting either the frame or the roof and wall members to the underlying floor structure. Thus, an improved design for an A-frame assembly and dwelling would be desirable.